Shuffle Challenges
by emjo1
Summary: I love doing these even though they usually suck. Oh well, here they are all together
1. Chapter 1

Shuffle Challenge Rules

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

~Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me by Elton John~

(Frank's POV)

I know I'm going to die. They're killing me. I don't know why, but they are.

I was good. I was fair. They knew me well enough to know what I'd do. "Your lifestyle's too extreme" he said. What the hell? I haven't changed since we arrived. I'm the same Frank.

But all I can hope is that nobody will forget me when I'm gone.

I hope Janet always remembers I was the one she lost her virginity to.

I hope that Brad is always jealous of me. (What can I say, I like it!)

I hope that Columbia doesn't forget how much I love her, despite splitting my time with her and Rocky more recently.

And I hope that everyone in Transylvania remembers their great prince, and his tragic death.

I never got to rule, but my life was well lived, and that's all I can ask.

~We Built This City by Starship~

(Eddie's POV)

My mom hated me. I hated her. She never approved of anything I did.

"Rock and roll's a sin!" She'd yell at me when I blasted my music.

"So is being a fucking prude like you" I'd yell back.

Well she's dead now, and I'm glad.

(Wow, really short)

~This Is Halloween from Nightmare before Christmas~

"You mean you've never heard of Halloween?" Columbia said shocked. They were all sitting in the living room.

"No. We don't celebrate it on Transexual" Magenta replied.

"Well tomorrow, you will! Every October 31st, you dress up in costumes and say 'Trick or Treat!' and people give you candy" Columbia said.

"I can get candy whenever I want. What a stupid holiday." Riff said.

"And I dress up every day." Frank replied.

~Alone At the Drive-in-Movie from Grease the musical~

(Brad's POV)

Janet stood me up again. She said she'd meet me here, the movie has already started, and she hasn't shown up. She can barely commit to anything.

But I can't leave. I've already paid to get in! God, how embarrassing.

~I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts~

(Columbia's POV)

What can I say, I love rock stars! And why should I be ashamed, when they love me?

Eddie says to me right before I sleep with him, "I love you so much Collie", and Frank tells me every day "You are beautiful Columbia." Sure he's usually checking out my boobs when he says it, but I don't care.

I love rock and roll.

~Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen~

(Riff's POV, trigger warning)

Nobody cares about me. Only Magenta, and I'm not even so sure about her anymore. She loves that earthling now too. Columbia.

Columbia hates me. She's never said it, but she never even looks at me, whereas she practically drapes herself on everyone else. She couldn't love me.

And Frank doesn't even think of me. I'm a servant, a handyman, not a person to him. He abuses Magenta and I every day, verbally and physically.

And Rocky. He's not even alive yet, but I still hate him. He's wasted half of my life making him. Why the hell should I like him?

So either everyone else dies, or I die. But I couldn't leave Magenta with that pain. Sure, I want nothing more than to kill myself with my own laser, but I can't. Not with Genta still here.

So everyone else must die. Everyone. They don't matter to me.

Anyway, I'm already dead. They've killed me.

~Don't Stop Believing by Journey~

(Brad's POV)

I'm madly in love with Janet. But apparently she isn't. She'd rather sleep with Rocky.

I remember first meeting her in our science exam. I had just moved from Detroit that summer and I never noticed her till we sat next to each other in that exam.

But I might have to stop thinking of us as a couple. I'm sure I can find someone else. Ralph went through a bunch of girls till he found Betty.

I can't stop believing in love after one heartbreak.

~We Are the Champions by Queen~

(Magenta's POV)

What a bittersweet win. We are finally going back to Transsexual, but Columbia is dead. I told Riff I wanted to take her back. Show her everything. I wanted Frank to die, but not her.

But she lost. No time for her. She's a loser. At least, in Riff's mind.

~Goodbye Yellow Brick Road by Elton John~

(Columbia's POV)

They're going to kill Frank. I can't let that happen. Fine. I die.

Just kill me Riff. Stop dragging it on.

I shouldn't have left home. Why did I do it anyway? Frank didn't love me, only my body. But I loved him.

Oh well. Time to die.

~You're My Best Friend by Queen~

(Brady's POV)

Frank has Rocky. Columbia has Eddie. Riff has Magenta. Everyone in this damn house has a pair. I love Janet, and was so happy with her. She was my biggest joy. She made me feel great no matter what.

And I've lost her. Why the hell did she have to cheat?

Maybe we can just be friends. I can't bear living without her. She could be my best friend.

Yup I write slowly


	2. Chapter 2

#1 Little Red Wagon

I don't like it vhen Riff thinks he can control me. I love him, I really do. But he hates it vhen I do anything fun. And apparently it's my fault vhen other men look at me. If I vant to vear low cut dresses and mint skirts, I should be able to. So vhat if men gawk at me.

You know it's not my fault vhen I'm valking and jaws are dropping.

Just because I'm female does not mean I'm confined to doing nothing. I can do vhat I vant, vear vhat I vant, and feel vhat I vant. I'm a grown adult.

Really Riff.

#2 Time Warp

I love this! It's the best thing Genta has shown me about Transsexual! It's such a fun dance, much better then the Madison! But of course, it can always be improved with some tap. Dancing is just so fun.

#3 Freddy My Love

Yeah, so what if I'm with Eddie and Frankie? I can have a military man who gives me gifts. I don't love him like I love them. I only write to him because he's rich and spoils me. Who wouldn't take advantage of that? And hell, I only met him once. Nothing has happened. Except his letters and presents. Which is wonderful. I love gifts, and why not enjoy some extra ones? Who needs Christmas and birthdays when I get a gift every month?

#4 Be Back Soon

Magenta and I are only allowed out to town once a week for two hours. Only enough to buy groceries and other essentials. We do our duty and return as soon as possible, or else, the whip.

I wish I could take her out for lunch or something, but I can't. I'm not allowed. But last week, we bought enough food for two weeks, so this week, I can. I'm going to surprise her with a lovely lunch at a fancy restaurant and it will be wonderful.

#5 Judas

I always fall for bad boys. Eddie, and then Frank. Not to mention the many more before them I've erased from my brain. They're all the same. They just want to fuck me and leave me. But I still fall in love.

I will do anything for them. Anything at all. And they know that and abuse it. But I can't help it!

I wish I could fall for a man who actually will love me back. One of these days I will, I know it. But I just have to wait. I'm always waiting though. Waiting for the heartbreak. I know soon enough Eddie or Frank will break my heart. I really worry it will happen at the same time.

And I get warned all the time. My parents used to tell me it. Now Genta tells me it. They don't love me. Do people not realize that I see that? I know they don't love me.

#6 Firework

I used to hate myself. I vas too tan, and had small breasts, and of course, my poufy hair. That vas the vorst.

But then I realized that if I hated myself, surely nobody vould love me either.

So I started doing things that made me happy. I vore things I enjoyed. I got happier. I gained friends. And I slowly started to fall in love vith myself.

And soon after, so did Riff. He loved my new found confidence. For ages I had loved him, and as soon as my love for myself built up, I got vhat I really vanted. Love. I got the love I had alvays vanted, and that just made my confidence skyrocket.

I am so happy.

#7 There Are Worse Things I Could Do

Riff gets so mad at me. I love him, and only him. But I fuck vomen. Lots of vomen. Any time he catches me vith them, he threatens to leave me. But I love ladies! I can't help it! I lust after them, their sexy bodies. If he could grow boobs and a vagina, I vould be loyal.

But he can't.

I just vish he could see I only love him, and it's only lust for them.

#8 California Girls

I am an LA wild child. I wear near nothing, party all the time, fuck anyone willing, and I like it this way.

My parents did not. So they moved us to Denton.

But I was determined to stay up late and go crazy, even if nothing was open after 10 on weekends. So I snuck out and got drunk on my parents booze and partied on my own. Not super fun, but it was ok.

Then one night, a man pulled up to me and told me he could show me a good time. And hell, I could do with a good fuck. I hadn't gotten laid in months. Since we were in LA with my old boyfriend Eddie.

So I went. And stayed. Yeah, I ditched my parents for a stranger, but I was finally happy.

#9 Hopelessly Devoted To You

I feel so pathetic. I always knew he didn't love me, so why am I crying so much?

Frank made it clear I was only a playmate. But I still fell in love.

And now he breaks my heart.

And yet, I still love him. Can heart that has been so beaten up like mine still feel? Apparently so.

Why am I so stuck on him? He's cruel and mean! He hurts me and Genta and Riff all the time! It's terrible.

But that changes nothing. I'll always love him.

I only did nine for some reason.


End file.
